happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 1/3)
Raymond the De-Mutated is an episode of HTF fanon and is the season 111 finale. Plot Raymond is seen on the snowy floor, but When we look closer, we see that Raymond is a male again, no longer has the tail, and has a trunk nose again. We also see that the stitches on his scar has been ripped open. 2 Days Ago We again see Raymond walking down the street (As a girl, with the tail, and with the heart nose) Raymond sees Trixie, unconscious and bleeding, on the street. Above to a building, Handy is on a safe tied to rope that Sniffles is lifting up with a pulley. Due to Sniffles lack of strength, he wishes he brought his super strength gloves. Handy groans and starts raging and throwing a fit, telling Sniffles to man up, but he slips and falls on Trixie. Though she is unconsious, Trixie is holding up her wand, so when Handy falls on her, it impales him. Meanwhile, Sniffles is still trying to lift up the safe, but Handys fit caused the safe to swing, and it winds up snapping off the rope. Sniffles passes out from exhaustion. Raymond sees that the safe is about to fall on Trixie, so she grabs her leg and pulls her away. The safe then hits the ground with a crash. Trixie then wakes up. Raymond asks what happened, and she said that a spell backfired and knocked her out, but she was still holding her wand when she was knocked out. Raymond says she saved her, and Trixie thanks her, but then asks where her wand is. Apparently, when Raymond dragged her away, Trixie let go of the wand due to the weight of Handys body, so it got crushed along with Handys body. Trixie then pulls out a spare wand from a satchel and says that as a thank you, she will undo every curse put on Raymond. She taps Raymonds nose, and a cloud of smoke surrounds her. Inside the smoke, we see Raymond's tail falling off, her hair falling off, and her voice getting slightly deeper. When the smoke is gone, Raymond's tail is off and now she (HE) is a male again. Raymond's heart shaped nose then becomes a trunk, since he is now male again. Raymond thanks Trixie. Trixie then flys away. Raymond happily walks down the street and finds Lammy. He tells Lammy he is a male again. Lammy says she is proud of him, but she is dating someone. Lammy then runs away. Sniffles, who is still dazed, but conscious, then is greeted by Raymond and Raymond tells his he is male again and doesn't have a tail. Sniffles gives a thumbs up and accidentally walks into ahole that leads to a sewer. The next day, Raymond starts to feel bland. He looks at pictures of when he was cursed, and starts to miss it. He goes to Trixie and asks why she undid the curses. Trixie explained that she thought that it was what he wanted, but Raymond says he misses it. Trixie then invites him into her house To Be Continued in the season 112 Premire Moral Ask first before you do. Deaths * Handy is impaled by Trixies wand, and then his body is crushed by a safe. * Sniffles falls down a sewer hole (Confirmed) Injuries * Raymond is knocked out with his scar open in the beginning. * Trixie is knocked out and bleeding. * Sniffles passes out due to lack of strength. Trivia * Part 2 will be in the season 112 premiere and Part 3 is confirmed to be in the season 112 finale. Category:Season 111 episodes Category:Fan Episodes